<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I guess I kind of hate most things, but I never really seem to hate you by amyscntiago</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516483">I guess I kind of hate most things, but I never really seem to hate you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyscntiago/pseuds/amyscntiago'>amyscntiago</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parks and Recreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I'm not sure why I wrote this, i love them!!, my first fic for this fandom so i hope it's okay, pregnancy reveal, the idea just popped into my head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyscntiago/pseuds/amyscntiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how April finds out she's pregnant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Dwyer/April Ludgate, Leslie Knope &amp; April Ludgate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I guess I kind of hate most things, but I never really seem to hate you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was 7am on a Tuesday morning, and April was hunched over the toilet. She had thrown up three times in the past half an hour and she was not amused. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On any other day April would’ve been oddly overjoyed at how much she had vomited, but not today. She was stressed out enough as it is with a huge workload hanging over her head, and she did not need any illness to distract her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The idea of her being pregnant did not reach her mind until a couple of days after, at the parks gang annual meet up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As much as she had complained about these days over the years, they truly were a blessing. She didn’t realise how much she had missed them all until they were all together in one setting. And obviously there were even more people because of Ben and Leslie and Ann and Chris’s kids, so double the joy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today was the only day of the year that April would allow herself to feel that much happiness at one time. She hid her grin in her jacket as she watched her husband race around the park after the children, and giggled as they all ran into Ron whilst he was manning the barbecue. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her grin faded as the sudden, but nowadays regular, urge to vomit hit her and she sprinted to the public bathroom in the corner of the park, throwing herself into a cubicle as quickly as she could. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t see Leslie’s concerned face watching her run as she was too busy fighting the urge to throw up, and she only heard footsteps outside the bathroom stall once she had heaved everything up from breakfast. Her throat burned and she was sweating profusely so she rested her cheek against the cool wall of the cubicle and sighed in defeat. Why was this happening? She wasn’t ill, she couldn’t be ill. So what was causing it? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A knock on the door startled her out of her intrusive thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘April?’</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Leslie. <em>Ah, so that was the footsteps she’d heard.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘April? Are you okay?’</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I’m, I’m fine, yeah,’ her voice came out more raspy and quiet than she expected, probably from all the vomiting and the lack of water she had drunk, ‘I’m okay.’</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘You sure?’ Leslie replied, ‘can I come in?’</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She reached up to unlock and push the door open, her hand shaking a little. She was greeted by her former coworkers, and dearest friends, smile as the door slowly swung open revealing her slumped against the side of the cubicle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Oh, April honey,’ she whispered, sitting down opposite her, ‘were you sick?’</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">April nodded, looking down at the ground in shame.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Are you ill? How long has this been going on for?’</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘About three days,’ she sighed, running her hand through her hair, ‘but I can’t be ill, I don’t have any other symptoms of the flu, or anything else.’</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leslie came to a realisation then.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘April.’</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Yeah?’</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Don’t take this the wrong way, but I think you might be pregnant.’</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">April’s mouth dropped open in shock.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I’m sorry, what?’</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘There’s a very, very strong chance you might be pregnant,’ said Leslie, reaching to squeeze April’s hand reassuringly, ‘throwing up a lot for three or more days doesn’t just happen if you’re not ill.’</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘But, but…’ April stuttered, too shocked to even shrug Leslie’s hand away, ‘but, I <em>can’t be</em>, I-’</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I think you should take a test.’ </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that was how she found herself in her bathroom in the evening later that day, her foot anxiously tapping the floor as she sat on the toilet, waiting. Waiting for the timer to go off, waiting for the news that could possibly change her life forever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was she anxious? Was she excited? She couldn’t tell at all right now, the only feeling was one of anticipation. She needed to know, and she needed to know now. The wait was <em>killing</em> her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three minutes later, the timer went off, and she jumped up quickly, the anxiety clear in her eyes as she stared in the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, so she admitted it to herself then. She was scared. In fact, she was terrified. It wasn’t even the idea of having a child, because that has been something she’d come to terms with wanting over the past couple of months. It was the idea of her being responsible for someone else’s <em>life.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small, innocent life. She would be a mom, she would be someone else’s role model for majority of their life, and that was what scared her. What if she completely messed up and her child hated her? She would never forgive herself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was on the verge of tears and she felt sick, before she realised something important that she probably should have thought about before she worked herself into a panic.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Andy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had Andy. Her loving and caring husband, who looked at her everyday like she hung the moon and stars. He would be there through all of this too, and that was the thought that calmed her down enough to finally pick up the test.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turned it over with shaking hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two lines.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was <em>pregnant.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she was delighted. She truly was. She was having a kid, with the love of her entire life, and she was happy. So deliriously happy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She raced out of the bathroom and down the stairs, not stopping to think of a reveal plan, just needing to get to her husband asap. She bolted down the stairs two at a time and threw open the kitchen door, an exasperated but wide grin on her face. Andy turned around from his spot by the kitchen counter, raising his eyebrows at her in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Honey? What’s up?’</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She held out the pregnancy test to him, her hand still shaking. His eyes widened as he took it gently from her, a smile beginning to spread across his face as he realised what the two red lines meant.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘A.. April?’ He whispered, tears welling in his eyes, ‘are…are you <em>pregnant</em>?’</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded, closing the small space between them and wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her effortlessly off the ground and spun her round until she squealed at him to put her down, a huge smile on both of their faces.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘We’re having a <em>baby</em>.’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tysm for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>